


Beautiful As Art

by HSNA_venn



Category: IMFACT (Band)
Genre: Jeup is an artist, Jian is a ballet dancer, M/M, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: Jeup had to study dancers for his upcoming assignment, more specifically ballet dancers. He had been coming to the same studio a lot but he never said anything.





	Beautiful As Art

**Author's Note:**

> The JiUp ship is slowly making its way to my list. I like their dynamics, its subtle yet really cute. I'm trying to finish all my prompt fics from otppromts so I can start on my own prompt ;u; 
> 
> once NaNaNa comes out let's all support it!

Jeup searched for a nice undisturbed spot that he could settle down to start his drawing. His eyes scanned through the dance studio to the dancers leaning against the barre doing their warm ups before walking to the opposite side of it. He sat down, his sneakers squeaked a little on the ground before gracefully dumping his art supplies beside him and yanking out his sketchbook.

“Alright, students. Let us start the practice!”

The loud voice of the ballet mistress boomed through the studio as students of vary confidence level started to gather at the centre, about to do their usual centre practice. They were facing Jeup, who was leaning against the mirror by corner and was already scribbling some sketches, not minding the man presences at all.

Jeup might not be a ballet dancer, but he was an art student who was assign to draw dancers as his assignment. His professor, a ballet enthusiast, had tasked him to it, in collaboration with the ballet mistress. Honestly, Jeup just want to pass his semester already.

“One two, one two!”

The chants were something Jeup used to hear after 2 weeks visiting this place on the daily. The ballet students were also starting to recognize him, not that Jeup paid any mind. He continue to draw, his eyes followed one particular dancer.

“That’s right, beautiful! Now, pirouette!”

Jeup eyes widen as he watched him spin, the turn of his body graceful and lithe. His fingers moved on their own, sketching out details and motion of this dancer.

He was Jeup’s sole model. What was his name again? Lee Jian wasn’t it. Strange name, fitting for a man with a stranger personality.

“Alright, break time students!”

There was a collective sighs as the dancers collapsed on the floor. The routine was unforgiving and Jeup didn’t have to be a ballet dancer to know that. His subject seemed to be grateful for the break as he waddled to the bench. What kind of dancer waddles? Jeup chuckled slightly and had to hold back his laughter when he saw Jian chocking on his water, nearly spitting it out at his nearest dance-mate.

Stupid.

Jeup shook his head as he glanced down at his sketchbook, admiring the sketches he made. Flipping the pages over, Jeup was proud to notice that the details were getting sharper, from the slight curl of Jian’s fingers to the sway of his hair.

Beautiful.

Jeup eyes snapped up at the real person behind the sketch, feeling silly that he was having such thoughts about a guy, much less a clumsy guy whom Jeup had never talked before. But when the ballet mistress called for practice again and the music started to play, Jeup’s whole attention once more was drawn to Lee Jian only.

 

“Hey, Jianie. Do you notice that guy with that high cheekbones is always staring at you during practice?”

Jian nearly tipped his open water bottle over when he heard what Taeho said to him, looking at the smaller man like he had grown a second head.

“What?” Jian blurted out, quickly closing the bottle and shoving it in his bag as his eyes wildly glanced back at the spot the drawing student would sit at. Thankfully, Jeup wasn’t there. Maybe he had decided to head out early or something. Jian thought it was weird that he was suddenly washed by a small sense of disappointment.

“He was just observing us, Taeho.” Jian voice were muffled against the towel that he had taken out to wipe away the gross sweat on his face.

His answer didn’t seemed to faze his friend though because even after he pulled back from the towel, Taeho was still staring at him with that little smile of his and a raised of his eyebrows, forehead sweaty with hair slicked back.

“He was observing, correct. But most importantly, he was observing only **_you_**.” Taeho emphasized, poking at Jian’s chest. Jian only rolled his eyes and swatted Taeho’s hand away, grabbing the hem of his shirt before pulling the garnet off of him.

“Don’t be delusional, Taeho.” Jian huffed, rummaging for his clean shirt. “How is he going to pass his assignment if he use only me as a reference?”

 

Unknown to Jian, Jeup had passed his assignment with flying colours. His professor was ecstatic and Jeup would go as far as to admit it was his best work yet.

Unfortunately, it meant that Jeup had stopped coming over to the studio, no longer had a reason to shamelessly stare at the dancers.

Jian would try to deny the fact that he missed the mysterious art student. He didn’t understand but something about him, sitting there silently as he sketched and observed with sharp focus made Jian felt drawn to him. He looked like he was sketching so passionately, even more than the passion Jian felt when he was dancing.

What was more horrible was the fact that Jian had wanted to get to know the man more, after he – embarrassingly- asked for the guy’s name through Taeho. Park Jeup, wasn’t it. On the day Jian wanted to make his move, Jeup stopped coming. With a heavy heart, Jian took it as a sign that maybe he and the guy weren’t meant to know each other after all.

 

It was a period free of classes for Jian and the ballet dancer was grateful for it. His body was sore and his movement was sluggish. God knows how many times had the ballet mistress threw him disappointing looks whenever it was his turn to perform. It made Jian self-esteem collapsed.

Sighing, he tried to find an empty spot to rest. He was alone, miserably. Taeho, his best friend was out with his boyfriend. Thank god too because the smaller male was starting to get snappy for not getting his quota of hugs and kisses met and Jian could barely handle it with his depressive-self right now.

There was a bench underneath a tall cherry blossom tree. It gave a nice shade, perfect for a little rest. It was also empty and Jian walked towards it with hope in his chest. However, when he reached close enough, he noticed that there was a sketchbook on it, all on its own.

Was this seat taken? Jian glanced around and couldn’t see anyone that was about to come for this sketchbook any moment.

The sketchbook looked lonely, it was probably sad that it’s owner had left him behind.

“Don’t worry, little sketchbook. I’m here for you.” It probably looked silly that he was patting the sketchbook but Jian couldn’t care much right now. He slumped against the bench, making himself comfy as he leaned his head on the headrest, staring up at the pretty pink cherry blossom, enjoying the breeze.

The wind however, knocked the sketchbook right off the bench and Jian jolted up, about to retrieve it when his eyes widen at what he saw. The sketchbook had been flipped open as it fell and as the wind blows, the pages were turned, giving Jian an eyeful of the drawing inside it.

It was gorgeous… and it was all his.

Jian’s mouth gaped open as he shakenly reached out for it, delicately placing it on his lap as he stared at a beautiful and detail sketch of him doing an arabesque. Another sketch of him doing a Grande Jete made him feel like he was actually jumping and all the sketch had Jian feeling like he was actually doing all of those, his heart thumping in his chest to his ears.

Was this really how Jeup had seen him as? The notebook must be his, there was no other person that Jian thought had seen him dancing other than his dance-mates. Jian couldn’t imagine himself being this graceful, but all the sketches that Jeup did, they were all so gorgeous. Jian trembling fingers flipped to the last page and his breath hitched, voice suddenly gone.

It was a progressive sketch of him doing an Adagio. Jeup somehow had manage to capture all of the slow, soft and lyrical movement in succession. Before Jian realized it, he saw his tears dropped onto an empty spot on the page.

Not wanting to mess the sketches, Jian quickly closed the book and placed it beside him before curling up on himself, bring his knees up to his chest as he wrapped his arms around it. He didn’t know how long he sobbed into his kneecaps but Jian was happy to say that he felt so much better after that.

With newfound energy and motivation, Jian flipped to the front of the sketchbook and saw Jeup’s name and room number. It was something they would all jot down in case they got their stuff lost. It made it easier for others to return to them, which unfortunately rarely happens. When stuff was lost, it was usually lost forever.

However, Jian wouldn’t let this sketchbook suffered that fate! He was determined to return it back to its owner and pour his heartfelt praises and compliments to the artist.

It was evening when Jian was nervously knocking on Jeup’s room door. He had texted Jeup beforehand using the contact number provided and it was Jeup that had told him that he was available at this hour.          

Jian was fidgeting in front of the door, clammy hands wringed tight around the strap of his bag. It felt like forever before the door was opened, a soft, slightly high pitched voice greeted him.

Jeup’s hair was a mess when he faced Jian, who was staring at him wide eye with nervousness. “Oh.” Was the only thing Jeup muttered as his eyes fell on Jian’s before he took a step back and opened the door widely, wordlessly beckoning Jian inside.

Gulping, Jian entered the two person room. As much as Jian tried not to stare, he couldn’t ignore the stark contrast of the room. He could tell that two people obviously stayed in this room with how one side had a bunch of art supplies and brushes while the other side had a computer and sound system set up.

“My roommate is a music major. He’s not here because he’s out on a date, if that’s what you’re wondering.” Jeup chuckled from his sit on his messy bed. Jian jolted at Jeup’s voice, looking at him like a deer caught in a headlight before he meekly looked down and walked his way to Jeup’s study desk, glad that the chair was empty before taking a sit.

“Um…” Jian felt so awkward. He could feel Jeup’s gaze on him and he didn’t dare looking up. From what Jian always saw him during dance practice, Jeup have a sharp focus and Jian couldn’t handle having all that focus on him when he was now aware of it.

Jeup watched Jian squirmed on his chair. He was cute like this, when he wasn’t dancing. The thought of Jian dancing made him smile a little in the inside.

“Jian, right?” Jeup started, seeing as Jian wasn’t about to say anything anytime soon. Hearing his name being called, Jian started a little as he looked up at Jeup, nodding his head with a sheepish smile.

“You… said you found my sketchbook?” Jeup slowly said, trying to hide the hopeful tone in his voice.

“Yes!” Jian quickly said, fumbling for his bag and carefully taking out the sketchbook. When Jeup saw the familiar worn out pink cover of his sketchbook, he let out a loud sigh of relief, startling Jian slightly.

“Umm…” Jian stuttered, hands hesitant to pass over the sketchbook. “Was I not supposed to bring this over?”

“No, of course not!” Jeup quickly said, waving his arms hoping to dismiss Jian’s worry looks. “It’s just…” He carefully extend his hand to Jian, a slightly longing look on his face as he finally held the lost sketchbook. “I was so worried when I couldn’t find it, so now that it’s here with me again, I just felt so relieved.”

“Oh…” Jian breathed out softly, feeling something fluttered inside him when he saw Jeup gently ran his fingers across the cover of the sketchbook, tracing it as if it was something so precious. Jian nibbled on the bottom of his lips, looking away. It felt intimate, as if Jeup had built a memory with it.

When Jian didn’t continue talking, Jeup looked up to him, prying his eyes away from his sketchbook on his lap. Jian side angle was beautiful and Jeup resist the urge to grab his pencil and sketch it out.

“Jian, did you saw what was inside?” Jeup couldn’t help but asked, seeing Jian glance over at him before looking down at his hands on his lap, fiddling with his fingers.

“I didn’t mean to look, but the wind blew it opened so…” Jian rubbed the back of his nape, feeling guilty. Jeup bite the inside of his cheek and asked the question he had been wanting to ask.

“So… what do you think? Of the drawings, I mean…” Jeup asked, surprised when Jian stared at him wide eye.

“M…My opinion?” Jian asked dumbly, blinking rapidly when Jeup just nodded his head. Jeup wanted his opinion?

“Well…” Jian took a breath, chewing on his lips as he glanced away shyly. “Your drawing is honestly the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, and it’s not because you drew me of course!” Jian waved his hand over his face, feeling silly about his words. Jeup just chuckled at how embarrassed the other was getting but didn’t say anything so that Jian would continue.

“I never really saw myself that way, so when I saw your drawing, I was really blown away.” Jian smiled a little, rubbing at his knees nervously as he made a wistful look. “I…” Jian took a breath, looking up to meet Jeup’s gaze. “I feel honoured that you drew me. Thank you.” Jian gave the male a bright smile, hoping Jeup would ignore the tears brimming his eyes. Why did he get so emotional? Jian didn’t understand, but he felt really touched.

He heard Jeup sighed a little before the other got up, threading his fingers through the artist’s red hair. Jian suddenly felt nervous. Did he said something wrong? Was Jeup going to kick him out?

Jeup however continue to walk towards him before he kneeled right in front of him, perching his hand on top of Jian’s knees. “Hey.” Jeup called out gently, fingers reaching out to gently stroke Jian’s cheek, thumb swiping away at the unshed tears on the corner of his eyes. Jian didn’t seemed repulsed by his touch thankfully and was just staring at him with his mouth gaping open.

“I should be the one thanking you.” Jeup pinched Jian cheek, laughing as the other scrunched up as his touch. Jian whined a little as he rubbed his pinched cheeks, looking at Jeup with a small pout. Jeup grinned as he stared up at the other. “Did you know I passed my assignment with flying colours? My professor praised my drawings of course, but he also praised the model too. He said it was the most beautiful ballet dancer he had seen.” Jeup quoted his professor words, still vividly remember how his balletomane professor had literally tears in his eyes as he babbled about Jeup’s work.

“Wow, that’s really…” Jian was at lost for words and pinched his own cheeks to make sure that it was real. It hurts. “I never really thought I would be able to help someone like that. I mean,” Jian let out a nervous laugh. “I honestly never saw myself that way.”

“Well,” Jeup squished his cheek against Jian knees as he stared at the other, surveying Jian’s pretty face and shimmering eyes. “You might be clumsily and silly at times, but you’re really beautiful.”

Jian was about to protest at the initial insult that sprouted out of Jeup’s mouth, fingers ready to tangle in Jeup’s bird nest hair but then he heard the compliment and he immediately blushed. “Really?”

“Really.” Jeup said with a cheeky smile, high cheekbones really highlight his eye-smile. “Out of all the ballet dancers, I like you the most. The way you dance… it’s really mesmerizing.” He let out a dreamy sigh as he leaned his cheek on Jian’s knee, the worn skinny jeans Jian wore wasn’t rough on his skin. “I wish…” Jeup eyes snapped up to Jian’s, a small smile tugged on the corner of his lips. “I could watch you dance all the time.”

Jian couldn’t deny that his heart was racing at Jeup’s melodious voice and sharp gaze, gulping down the lump in his throat as his fingers shakenly thread through Jeup’s messy red hair. “Are you asking me out?” Jian blurted out. Realizing what he just said, Jian cheeks exploded in a dark blush and he was stuttering for a comeback but Jeup just laughed loudly, as in hollering right at him when he said that.

“Man, you’re really-“Jeup heaved for breath, fingers curled around the back of Jian’s calf as he grinned up at him, eyes glimmering with mischievous intent. “Maybe I am asking you out?”

“Please tell me you’re serious.” Jian groaned as he hid his face in his free hand, feeling like the thumping of his heart was starting to give him a headache. Jeup pursed his lips a little when Jian hid away his face and squeezed his calf a little.

“I’m serious.” Jeup voice was sweet and inviting as he stared at Jian hopeful brown eyes. He propped his chin on Jian’s knee, careful not to dig too hard. “Please go out with me, Mr Ballet Dancer that I have been observing for more than 2 weeks straight.” He clasped his hands together, shutting his eyes before peeking one at Jian with a playful smile.

Jian groaned a little and lightly flicked at Jeup’s forehead, who only laughed more at him. “Geez, when you word it like that, you sound really creepy.” He grumbled a little, the blush still dusting his cheeks.

“Should I call you creepy too with all the gaze you threw at me during break time?” Jeup grinned at Jian, whom eyes widen and was gasping at Jeup, dumbfounded. Did Jian didn’t think Jeup wouldn’t have notice the little stare Jian threw at him? Sure, Jeup didn’t mind little curious stares but whenever Jeup met Jian’s eyes, the dancer would immediately looked away, cheeks turned pink followed by some little clumsy mistake like nearly hitting his friend with his water bottle. It made the drawing session more entertaining. 

“I DID NOT!” Jian protested loudly, face palming himself. God he was so dumb. Jian couldn’t believe how much of a fool he made himself in front of Jeup.

“It’s cute.” Jeup chuckled as he tugged on Jian’s wrist. If the other wanted to talk to him, he should just asked. It’s not like Jeup looked intimidating or something. “Is that a yes?” Jeup asked, back to their original topic.

He heard a muffled sigh coming from behind Jian’s hand. “Yes, it’s a yes.”

Jeup would lie that his heart didn’t soar or that he was staring at Jian with the most adoring look he had given to someone before. “Great! If you’ll be my boyfriend, then you are also entitled to become my full time model.”

Hearing that, Jian peeked at Jeup from between his fingers, a little smile on his lips.

“Should I feel honoured?”

“You should.” Jeup grinned widely, matching with the smile Jian was giving him. He can’t wait to take Jian out and maybe buy some new art supplies.

When Jian got back to his shared room with Taeho, he was happy to announce to Taeho that this time, he was the one that was going on a date.

 


End file.
